Seeing Red
by Chedea
Summary: A little moment from Loyalty and Love in Bella's point of view. What exactly happened between Bella and Felix that she wanted to tell Edward about? I realized I never explained what happened and well, it was too entertaining to pass up. Hope you like it..


_**I just thought of this the other day, and I couldn't resist the urge to write it out. Insert evil grin here.**_

_**For those of you who ever wondered what exactly Bella wanted to tell Edward about Felix.**_

**_She is just a wonderfully vicious little thing, isn't she?_**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Days. It had been days. I didn't know how I was going to stand it. Every moment I spent without him was biting at me, twisting my insides into knots. I was aching for him. I didn't remember much of my human life; my memories were fuzzy and fading. But I did remember Edward. His beautiful crooked smile, that musical laugh, the way he spoke, so smooth and eloquent. I couldn't recall much of what had happened to me before I was changed, but I knew he was there. I knew he cared for me. I knew he had stayed by my side through the pain and had talked to me during the long hours when I thought I was going insane. He loved me. And even though I couldn't quite remember why, I loved him with every cell in my being.

But loving him was almost painful. Every time my mind drifted to him—as it did quite often—I wondered: was he safe? Was he gone? Was he coming back for me? I hoped not. I knew what would happen to him if he did. If was to be caught Aro would kill him.

If I knew he was dead I didn't think I could stand it.

There was a faint knock on the door. I went an answered it reluctantly. If it was a summons from Aro again I had a half a mind to refuse it. But it wasn't. It was Demitri.

"Are you ready to go for a hunt?" he asked. Demitri was the only one in Volterra I did not disdain completely, and that was because I knew that he and Edward had been friendly while Edward was here. He was also the only one that would bring me hunting. Obviously I couldn't go by myself—they were far too worried I just run away. Which of course I would have if I had the chance. But the Volturi thought my feeding habits were strange to say the least, so they did not feel the need to aid me in finding food. They thought I would come around to feeding on humans if I got hungry enough.

I would never. I had no intention of taking a human life. So Demitri offered to bring me out to hunt when I needed to, which was often. I was very young, and as Demitri explained that meant I would need to hunt far more often than any other time in the rest of my existence.

I nodded and we left my room, escaping through the window instead of using the vast array of doors available. We were met with the guard that was posted below my window to ensure I did not attempt to escape that way. They stiffened as I landed, preparing to restrain me. But then Demitri landed also and they relaxed. I was just hunting.

We ran off into the woods and I made quick work of finding food. I didn't really feel like being out and about today. I wanted to be in my room where his scent was so strong and pure I could almost imagine he was there. I wanted to be somewhere I could think in peace.

When I was finished I returned to Demitri. We walked back slowly, taking our time.

"Did you give him the letter?" I asked cautiously. Demitri nodded.

"He said he loves you and he promises."

I sighed in relief. On part I was relieved that he still loved me, the doubt I had was quelled with his words. But I was also relieved that he promised to stay safe. I made him promise not to do anything reckless and stupid trying to get me out of Volterra. He would likely try something anyway—I could remember enough about him to know that—but I didn't want him to. I wanted him to stay away, to stay safe. Even though every moment I was secretly praying he would find me and we could run away.

"Thank you, Demitri, I know you took a risk delivering that message," I said quietly.

"It was no problem, Bella. Honestly I hope you get out of here soon," he stated. I did not ask him why. It didn't matter.

When we returned to my room he exited with a graceful bow of respect and closed the door behind him. I gazed at myself for a moment in the bathroom mirror before taking a shower to get rid of the blood on my skin and the feeling of the hunt from my body.

I let the icy water hit me. It reminded me of so many things. The coolness of his touch. The soothing icy feeling of his skin when I was changing. It was one of the only things that kept me from going completely insane. The cold was a comfort.

I finally extricated myself from the shower and dressed in light clothing. I was intent on simply lying in my bed. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to think. I wanted to try and remember. Sometimes when I tried very hard I could conjure a memory, likely because my change was so recent.

I was doing just that when another knock sounded on my door. I sighed.

"Come in," I called without rising from my position on the bed.

When Felix came inside I sat straight up. This was one of those moments when I wished I had Edward's gift of hearing someone's thoughts. I wanted to know what he was here for. Was it a summons? Or was he trying to talk to me again?

Felix seemed to have this idea that now that Edward was gone, I was fair game. Which was absolute nonsense. I had hoped he would see that after I told him to go away multiple times, but he seemed to ignore my requests.

"Good evening, Bella, how are you today?" he asked sweetly. He was trying to be friendly and polite. I could handle that. It was when he started talking to me in that voice—thick and rich like honey—that I knew he was coming on to me.

"Just fine, Felix. And yourself?" I asked, trying to remain calm and just as polite as he was. I rose from my bed, not liking that I was sitting on while he was standing. It made me nervous to have him in such close proximity, not to mention being alone with him.

"I find myself well. Though I have to say I am worried about you. Why do you insist on moping in this room all day and night? There are plenty of other things you could be doing other than brooding all alone," he stated. I could tell by the way he said it he had an idea of what else I could be doing.

I forced my face not to turn into a scowl. I kept the growl in my chest from sounding in the air. He looked at me, his crimson irises boring into mine, trying to figure me out. Then he took a step toward me. Without a thought I stepped back. He grinned and continued this until I was against the wall behind me. My breath quickened. No matter how I tried to convince myself that I was a predator now, I was _strong_ and fast and I could fend him off I felt so helpless.

His hands came to rest on either side of my face and I stiffened completely. He leaned into me, his body just barely pressing onto mine. His lips were near my ear.

"Oh Bella, don't you see? I could make you happy here, if you would only let me," he whispered. Then his lips touched my neck. I wanted so badly to believe that it was Edward kissing me, that it was Edward so close to me. But everything was _wrong_. What would he think of me if he knew this happened? I wasn't even fighting. I was too afraid, too frozen with this shock and fear.

And then he drew away and looked me straight in the eyes, like he knew what I was thinking.

"He doesn't matter now," he told me. And then he leaned in to kiss me. He doesn't _matter_? How could he ever think that? What kind of ludicrous idea was that?

So I shoved him away from me with all the strength I had in me. He was across the room on his back when I looked up. He looked rather surprised.

"That was not very nice, Bella," he scolded. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was back in front of me within the next second.

"But I must confess I like a strong woman," he said. His voice had changed into the one I had come to know when he wanted something from me. Well, not something, when he wanted _me_.

I growled angrily and swung at him. My hand connected with his face. His head snapped back and then he turned and glared at me. But I had discovered something in that second. I had power. And I liked it. It was like seeing red. All I felt was this surge of power, of pure supremacy. So when he snarled at me I did not hesitate to strike him again. He angrily responded, trying to hit me back. But I never came off the offensive. I struck out again and again, reveling in the feeling of contact each time.

Now he was backing away from me, reluctantly showing his subservience in the way he retreated. It was not enough though. He was trying to take advantage of me when I was most vulnerable, and the tried to tell me that Edward did not matter. I was in no mood to accept simple apologies.

So I crouched low and threw myself at him. We crashed through the window behind him. I had some sort of recognition, like it was no the first time he had gone flying through this window, but I could not place the feeling. He landed on his back and I on my knees directly on top of him. He rolled out from under me in time before I was able to attack him again. But I tackled him to the ground as I heard the guards scurrying about, unsure of what to do.

"Stay away," I yelled to the guards. All movements halted. I was surprised that my voice sounded so commanding, so strong. I was _scary_, damn it.

I held Felix to the ground, happily pinning him there with ease. He remained still for a moment and I thought he had finally given up. But the he pushed with all his strength, shoving me off of him. Once I was away from him he came after me, looking for a point of weakness. He came in for an attack and I responded furiously. He growled and snapped at me, and I responded by striking and clawing viciously at him. I snarled as we circled each other. And then I noticed that he was limping on his left side. It must have been where I landed on him. So taking advantage of this apparent weakness I kicked out at him, striking him on his left side. He roared in pain and fell to the ground.

I pounced on him once again and this time he did not get up.

"I will only warn you once, Felix. Do not come near me. Avoid me at all costs. Because I did not kill you this time does not mean I wont. Remember that," I growled. Then I got up off of him, shaking glass from my hair and jumping nimbly up through my window. When I was back in my bed I started laughing.

Edward would get a kick out of this.


End file.
